With proliferation of mobile devices (such as smartphones), numerous mobile-device applications have been developed to assist users with many of their daily activities. Map and navigation applications are one type of such applications. However, many of the applications today do not have optimal controls for one handed operations by their users. This is especially the case for applications that execute on smartphones with larger screen sizes.